


muscato

by jesseofthenorth



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, drabble], whitecollar100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saves the best for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	muscato

**Author's Note:**

> written for whitecollar100 prompt # 83 Sweet

Elizabeth knows they don't see him the way she does. They see the rumpled suit and the tight jaw and that annoyed wrinkle between his eyebrows. They hear the way he barks or feel the sting of his disappointment.

She thinks he saves the best of himself for her. He doesn't hide that gentleness away, afraid to show it. Instead saves every bit of it to press into the kisses he offers her at the start of a day, folds it into the way he holds her at the end.

Peter gives the sweetest part of himself over to her.


End file.
